gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos Underground Radio
Los Santos Underground Radio is a radio station in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of Grand Theft Auto Online added in the weekly continuation of the GTA Online: After Hours update on July 31st 2018. The radio station was initially exclusive to GTA Online, but later became available in single player as part of the GTA Online: Arena War update on December 11th 2018. As each Resident DJ completes their initial one-week residency in the player's Nightclubs, their setlist is added to the game's playlist. Tracklist Solomun *Am$trad Billionaire - The Plan (2013) *Ara Koufax - Natural States (Edit) (2017) *Swayzak - In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) (2002) *D. Lynnwood - Bitcoins (Original Mix) (2018) *Bryan Ferry - Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) (2013) *Denis Horvat - Madness Of Many (2018) *Johannes Brecht - Incoherence (2018) *Solomun - Ich Muss Los (2018) *Matthew Dear - Monster (2018) *Truncate - WRKTRX3 (2017) *Floorplan - Spin (Original Mix) (2016) *Cevin Fisher - The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) (1998) *Chris Lum - You're Mine (Clean Version) (2014) *Alex Metric & Ten Ven - The Q (2018) *Solomun - Customer Is King (2018) *Adam Port - Planet 9 (2018) *Dubfire - The End To My Beginning (2018) *Leonard Cohen - You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) (2016) Tale Of Us *Tale of Us - Overture (2018) *Tale of Us - 1911 (2018) *Tale of Us - Trevor's Dream (2018) *Tale of Us - Vinewood Blues (2018) *Tale of Us - Anywhere (2018) *Tale of Us - Symphony Of The Night (2018) *Tale of Us - Another World (2018) *Tale of Us - The Portal (2018) *Tale of Us - Solitude (2018) *Tale of Us - Morgan's Fate (2018) *Tale of Us - Fisherman's Horizon (2018) *Tale of Us - Myst (2018) *Tale of Us - Seeds (2018) *Tale of Us - Endless Journey (2018) *Tale of Us - Valkyr (2018) *Tale of Us - In Hyrule (2018) *Tale of Us - Disgracelands (2018) *Tale of Us - Heart Of Darkness (2018) Dixon *Carl Finlow - Convergence (2004) *Caravaca - Yes I Do (2017) *Warp Factor 9 - The Atmospherian (Tornado Wallace Remix) (1993) *Mashrou' Leila - Roman (Bas Ibellini Mix) (2018) *Future Four - Connection (I-Cube Rework) (2018) *Rite De Passage - Quinquerime (2018) *The Egyptian Lover - Electro Pharaoh (Instrumental) (2005) *Marcus L. - Telstar (2018) *Romanthony - Bring U Up (Deetron Edit) (2000) *Solar - 5 Seconds (2017) *Sharif Laffrey - And Dance (2018) *Ron Hardy - Sensation (Dub Version) (1985) *Aux 88 - Sharivari (Digital Original Aux 88 Mix) (2013) *Oni Ayhun - OAR03-B (2009) *TCK FT. JG - Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit (2018) The Black Madonna *Ron Hardy - Sensation (1985) *Derrick Carter - Where Ya At (2002) *Tiga - Bugatti (2014) *Metro Area - Miura (2002) *The Black Madonna - A Jealous Heart Never Rests (2013) *Art Of Noize - Beat Box (1983) *The Black Madonna FT. JAMIE PRINCIPLE - We Still Believe (2013) *Nancy Martin - Can't Believe (1982) *P-Funk All Stars - Hydraulic Pump Pt. 3 (1983) *Steve Poindexter - Computer Madness (1989) *Ten City - Devotion (1989) *The Black Madonna - We Can Never Be Apart (2013) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Black Madonna - He Is The Voice I Hear (2016) Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Los Santos Underground Radio